


Everything Will Be Okay

by JasmineRey



Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineRey/pseuds/JasmineRey
Summary: Things may never be perfect, but everything will be okay.
Relationships: Jarred | Doom & Jasmine (Deltora Quest), Jarred | Doom & Sharn
Kudos: 7





	Everything Will Be Okay

The Belt of Deltora was restored. A clear morning had dawned, with a pure blue sky and a golden sun that beamed a comforting warmth and light on the land. Nobody in Del had slept the previous night. Their night had been filled with commotion and fear, but had ended with a pleasant hope, as the Deltora's heir was revealed, the Belt shone brightly, and the darkness that had long ensnared the land was defeated.

It had been decided that the newly dawned day would be one of rest. A day for people, overcome with emotion, to rejoice quietly in their homes. A day for people to recover from the chaotic events of the previous night. A day for those close to him to mourn the death of King Endon. And a day for the heroes of Deltora to enjoy a well-earned and peaceful rest at last, without the need to hide or anticipate danger.

Following Endon's funeral, Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Doom and Sharn all retreated to the forge. Overwhelmed with emotion and exhaustion, Lief, Jasmine and Barda fell asleep on the living room floor amongst a disorderly heap of pillows and blankets. Sharn and Doom sat nearby on the small couch, watching quietly.

"I cannot believe it is finally done," Sharn breathed, shaking her head. "The plan we made all those years ago has led to success."

"There is still much to be done to undo the damage caused by the Shadow Lord's reign," Doom responded seriously. Then, his stern expression softened. "But, yes, despite all odds and challenges, a sense of hope for a bright future has been given to the people of Deltora." He paused for a moment before resting his hand comfortingly upon Sharn's. "It is a shame that Endon could not share in the joy for longer," he added solemnly.

"Yes, it is," Sharn whispered sorrowfully, tears welling up in her eyes. The pain caused by the loss of her dear husband was like that of a fresh wound, aching continuously. She knew Jarred, now Doom, no doubt understood her pain.

_If only Anna could share our joy too_ , Sharn sighed internally, but kept the thought to herself. She did not know all the horrors Doom had endured and witnessed in the Shadowlands, but imagined that mentioning his late wife would only bring forth painful memories. She decided it was best to change the topic of conversation. "So, you have a daughter," she commented with a warm smile.

"I do," Doom replied quietly. He looked over at where Jasmine lay asleep, curled up on her side with her legs tucked towards her chest and her hair a tangled mess around her face. Watching her suddenly brought memories to the surface of his mind, memories that had been locked away for far too long. He remembered holding her for the first time as a newborn infant, tearfully whispering promises that he would always protect her and care for her. He remembered hearing her pattering feet at night as she hurried over to where he and Anna lay and wriggled her small body between them. He remembered how her green eyes would light up with joy when he scooped her up into a hug. Most painfully, he remembered seeing her standing there, her eyes filled with shock, confusion and fear, when the Grey Guards came. At Anna's signal, she had fled and disappeared, and it was not until many years later that he finally saw her again.

_But I did not recognise her_ , Doom thought shamefully _. I should have. She looks so much like Anna. Her face, her smile, the sparkle of determination that often appears in her eyes... how could I not recognise her? How could those things not even wake the faintest memory in my mind?_

"How wonderful it is that our children were able to meet and complete the quest together," Sharn expressed.

Doom nodded, though he had barely heard her words. His mind was still fixated on Jasmine. "She looks so much like Anna," he murmured aloud at last.

"I see a bit of you in her appearance too," Sharn insisted.

"We are not so different in personality either," Doom sighed. A hint of a smile spread across his face, then quickly faded. "We have... a lot of lost time to make up for," he continued hesitantly. "Perhaps we never will truly make up for it. Things are... complicated."

Sharn felt a cold, miserable guilt swell inside of her. It pained her kind heart to think that lives had been lost and broken to protect her own. She turned to face Doom and clasped her hands around his. "Know that I am forever indebted to you, Jarred," she expressed to him through graceful tears. "I feel a great deal of regret for all that has happened to your family. Your difficult life in the Forests, the loss of Anna, your separation from Jasmine..." She bowed her head sorrowfully. "I understand if you can never forgive me."

Doom shook his head. "You are a remarkable woman, Sharn, but I am afraid foreseeing the future is a little beyond your capabilities. You could not have known what would happen to us, as even we did not know. You forget that Anna and I made our sacrifice willingly. We all did the best we could with the situation we had," he reassured her. "And look at the result. The Belt is restored and Deltora's heir is safe. Lief will be a great king, I am sure of it."

Comforted, Sharn relaxed and brushed her tears away with her hands. "And no doubt Jasmine's skills will be put to good use," she added. "You must be proud of what she has accomplished."

Doom nodded. "I am," he said, "and Anna would be too." He thought of the qualities Jasmine had exhibited during their various encounters. She was evidently independent and capable of caring for herself, but she was also fiercely protective of her companions. She possessed a strength like that of a sturdy tree and a determination that flowed unstoppable like a stream. She was swift like the wind and as cunning as creatures of the forest. And she was brave... like her mother. _Oh Anna_ , he thought, his heart both swelling with pride and aching with loss. _You would be so proud of her. She is wonderful._

Silence hung in the air for a moment, as both Sharn and Doom sat immersed in the peacefulness. After some time, Sharn rose from her seat. "I suppose it is time we both rested too. Especially you," she said, wincing at the sight of the seared red marks that stretched around his neck and the swollen purple bruise on his forehead. "Busy days are ahead of us. As you said, there is much to be done to repair Deltora."

_Yes, there is much to be done to repair what has been broken_ , Doom thought in agreement, after Sharn had retreated to her bedroom. His gaze fell on Jasmine once again. _Things may never be perfect, but everything will be okay._


End file.
